


your bones have been my bedframe and your flesh has been my pillow

by Duck_Life



Series: Karmirage Family Fics [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Love, Marriage Proposal, Pillow Talk, Sharing a Bed, Short & Sweet, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 16:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17564270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life
Summary: Xi'an has a question for Dani.





	your bones have been my bedframe and your flesh has been my pillow

Dani collapses into the bed she shares with Xi’an, worn out and exhausted after a long day of teaching archery. “I’m going to sleep for a million years,” she announces, burying her face in her pillow. 

“Oh?” Xi’an says, curling into her side. “Are you sure? Are you too tired for me to ask you a question? Because I sort of need to ask you a question.”

Dani blinks one eye open, squinting at her girlfriend. “Mmf. What?”

Xi’an grabs something off her bedside table, holds it up in front of Dani’s face. It takes Dani a couple of seconds to process why Xi’an is holding up a beautiful silver ring inlaid with sparkling crystals surrounding a faceted moonstone. “Wait. Are you—?”

“Danielle Moonstar,” Xi’an says, her eyes shining, her voice quavering, “will you marry me?” 

Dani’s brain is short-circuiting in a million directions, like she finally knows what it’s like to be Warlock. She’s trying to catch up with every aspect of this moment— that Xi’an wants to marry her, that Xi’an bought her a ring, that the ring is gorgeous, that Xi’an just proposed, that Xi’an wants her around for the rest of her life, that she still hasn’t said yes. 

“Oh my  _ God _ ,” Dani remarks, rolling on top of Xi’an and practically smothering her in kisses. In breaths in between, she gasps parts of questions, “Where did you…?” “When did you…?” “I have to get you one, don’t I?” 

“ _ Mon amour _ , I am still waiting on an answer,” Xi’an points out as she gazes up at her, still clutching the ring box in her right hand. 

“ _ Yes _ ,” Dani says, beaming. “Yes, yes, of course I’ll marry you.” She kisses Xi’an once more for good measure. “Um. Not tonight though right? I’m just… like I said, I’m really tired…”

“No, not  _ tonight _ , goof,” Xi’an laughs. “We’ll have… we’ll have a big beautiful wedding with all our friends there, and we’ll get Lila and her band to play at the reception. Nga can be the flower girl and Leong can be the ring bearer.”

“You’re amazing,” Dani says, and kisses her again. She holds out her left hand and watches as Xi’an carefully slides the ring onto her finger— perfect fit. Xi’an tangles their fingers together and leans up to press her lips against Dani’s. “Mm. Okay, lie back,” Dani says, her lips curled into a grin. 

Xi’an raises an eyebrow. “I thought you were tired.”

“I’m never too tired for this,” Dani says with a smirk, slinking beneath the covers, moving down Xi’an’s body— her  _ fiancee _ ’s body. 

Xi’an smiles and rests her head back against her pillow, basking in the knowledge that she and Dani are going to be  _ married _ , that Dani said  _ yes _ . She feels Dani tug her pajama bottoms off. And then… nothing happens. 

“Dani?” Xi’an asks, craning her neck up to look at her. 

Dani is snoring softly with her head against Xi’an’s thigh, completely out.

Xi’an snickers and leans down to haul Dani back up to her pillow— she doesn’t even stir. “I love you,” she murmurs, smoothing a hand over Dani’s dark hair. The ring she bought glints on Dani’s hand, and everything is wonderful. 


End file.
